Extraña misericordia
by KariDei Uchiha
Summary: Cuando Rusia descubre lo que le ha hecho otra nación a Lituania, este le ofrece un extraño tipo de misericorda. LEMMON, no consentido Polonia/Lituania. Rusia/Lituania. No llega a rape. Traduccion de Transformator-slash


**Disclaimer[1]: **Los personajes de Hetalia que aqui se precentan no me pertenecen sino a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Disclaimer[2]: **Este fic tampoco me pertenece, es de **, **yo sólo hice la traducción.

**Advertencia: **lemmon RusLiet

Kary: hola de nuevo a todos!

Inner: los venimos a interrumpir con un nuevo fic RusLiet, y que sigue sin ser nuestro

Kary: sí, se que se preguntarán el porqué no hago uno yo misma y dejo de traducir; bueno, tengo varias razones.

Inner: la primera es que ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar y traducir es más fácil

Kary: la segunda es que estaba buscando un fic de ellos, pero al no encontrarlo en español lo busqué en ingles y me lo encontré y no pude pensar ne otra cosa que en traducirlo

Inner: y la tercera es... ¿cual es?

Kary: ya no hay, tan espero que les guste y que yo haya hecho bien la traduccion

Inner: gracias a la autora **Transformer-Slash **por dejarnos traducir (we love you xDD)

Kary: al final les dejaré el enlace de su perfil para el que lo quiera ver

Inner: y el nombre original del fic es "Strange Mercy" y en _spanish, _"extraña misericordia" (segun google y segun yo xDD)

Kary: disfruten el fic!

* * *

**Extraña misericordia**

Desde el momento que había llegado a la casa de Rusia, Lituania había logrado caer bastante bajo. Así que no era de extrañarse que la pequeña nación se preguntara cómo es que había ofendido a Dios para merecer su estado actual.

Hacía menos de 30 segundos que había estado caminando por el pasillo ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, cuando de repente un trozo de tela se envolvió alrededor de su cara, y su cabeza fue tirada con tanta fuera, que estuvo a punto de lastimarse la columna. Una gran mano tomo su brazo izquierdo en un férreo control, y la luz del pasillo desapareció de su vista en cuanto la puerta del armario de almacenamiento se cerró, dejándolo desconcertado y adolorido.

- Добрый вечер, Liet- la tela alrededor de su boca había sido jalada, formando una mordaza. Luego oyó un "clic" metálico detrás de él y sintió unas frías bandas que rodeaban sus muñecas.

-_Estoy atado y amordazado en un armario con Rusia- _pensó y maldijo a su mente por ser tan inútil en esos momentos- _"Buenas noches" es una cosa muy extraña para decirle a alguien a quien se le acaba de esposar en un armario- _agregó su cerebro, pues eso fue lo que dijo Rusia, en ruso por supuesto.

-Tú has sido muy tranquilo Lituania, ¿Podría ser que no seas feliz aquí?- Rusia estaba en cuclillas sobre Liet. La pequeña nación estaba re-pegada contra la pared de hormigón, a excepción de la tubería a la que aparentemente fue encadenado y que le lastimaba la espalda- Creo… que si tú no eres feliz aquí deberías hablar sobre ello, de esa manera por lo menos podría ver tu rostro cuando estás en problemas- sus dedos se deslizaron por la barbilla de Lituania- Mira ahora, esa mirada de pánico me gusta mucho. Se me mostraras más caras como esta, esto no estaría sucediendo. Tienes que tenerlo en cuenta para el futuro.

Lituania había sentido algo de ardor en sus ojos por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir; no quería llorar delante de Rusia, y había estado haciendo todo lo posible por evitarlo. Él odiaba llorar delante de la gente porque le era un recordatorio de su impotencia. Y tratando de ocultar sus emociones actuales, cerró los ojos y se preparó para una paliza.

-Tus ojos, ábrelos- ordenó Rusia. Parecía un poco molesto y Lituania obedeció al instante, forzando a sus parpados a mantenerse abiertos; pero ahora Rusia estaba más enfadado que antes, que era justo lo contrario de lo que quería- ¿Por qué los cierras?- Lituania se preguntó si Rusia realmente esperaba una respuesta, teniendo en cuenta que la pequeña nación estaba completamente amordazada- ¿No quieres que me miren?, eso no es muy agradable Liet; tendré que castigarte por eso.

Esta vez Lituania no cerró los ojos. Sabía que su expresión debía ser una de terror, y que sólo bastaría un buen golpe de Rusia para hacerlo llorar, pero en ese punto haría cualquier cosa para calmar la ira de Rusia, incluso recibir una paliza con los ojos abiertos. Pero Rusia no comenzó a golpearlo, en vez de eso, miraba detenidamente a Lituania. Conforme estaba siendo contemplado, Lituania tenía la sensación de que lo que el siberiano estaba pensando, no sería nada bueno.

-Sí, creo que "eso" será un castigo adecuado- se dijo Rusia a sí mismo, mirando directamente la parte baja de Lituania… este sacudió la cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro.

"No, cualquier cosa menos 'eso'" trató de decir a través de la mordaza, pero sonaba más como un: "!nmmh- mmfhhss¡". Se estremeció cuando los dedos enguantados desabrocharon el cierre de sus pantalones. Sus ojos estaban acuosos mientras luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos. Un violento estremecimiento más y vio como sus pantalones y su ropa interior eran arrancados de un solo golpe. Rusia había comenzado a levantar las caderas de Lituania y a abrir sus piernas. Entonces se detuvo. Lituania no lo había estado mirando a la cara, pero la pausa repentina le hizo levantar la vista.

-¿C-cómo?- preguntó Rusia: parecía confundido, tal vez incluso un poco enojado. Lituania se preguntó que era exactamente lo que había visto en sus partes privadas para causar tal reacción- Liet, ya había hecho "esto" antes- Rusia estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente- Nadie tenía el derecho de hacerlo… es decepcionante.

Lituania apartó la mirada de nuevo. Su cara enrojeció cuando acudió a su mente aquél vergonzoso recuerdo de su primera vez. Hasta ahora había conseguido mantener ese pensamiento alejado, pero este había vuelto de golpe cuando se descubrió su "secreto".

_-Quisiera que sólo me violara, me matara, y acabara con todo de una vez- _pensaba Lituania con el orgullo herido. La mordaza fue arrancada de su boca, y su temor aumentó en un momento: Rusia le iba a preguntar al respecto.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- exigió Rusia; Lituania ni siquiera podía fingir ignorancia, al sentir como Rusia paseaba uno de sus dedos por el contorno de su entrada, y éste tropezaba por un lugar donde había una cicatriz. No le dolió, pero sí se sentía extraño y humillante.

-No importa, ¿cierto?- preguntó Lituania humildemente- Usted puede seguir adelante, y hacer sus propias cicatrices si es lo que desea.

-Sí, yo quiero hacer la mía- dijo Rusia, y detuvo el movimiento circular de su dedo para presionarlo contra la estrecha abertura- Pero primero quiero saber quien hizo esto… si me dices, voy a hacer algo bueno por ti.

-¿Bueno?- a Lituania casi le dieron ganas de reír. Tal vez si le contaba a Rusia lo que ocurrió aquella horrible noche, él lo dejara ir. O quizás Rusia sólo lo quería si él era virgen- Bueno… supongo que no hay nada de malo en decirlo.

.

_-Sí, pero, o sea y se siente muy bien- dijo Polonia por tercera vez en cinco minutos- y ya que es así de impresionante y todo eso, como que deberíamos intentarlo._

_-Polonia, no creo que debas creer las cosas que te dice Francia- le dijo Lituania amablemente, también por tercera vez, pero sabía que Polonia no lo estaba escuchando- Ese Francia es un verdadero pervertido, no quiero decir más sobre él, pero no creo que sea una buena idea._

_-Peroooo Lituaniiiaaaa… yo quiero tener sexo contigo- le respondió Polonia poniendo una de sus caras más sensuales- Además, yo soy tu jefe ¡Así que tienes que hacerlo!_

_-Pero…- Lituania se inclinó un poco; odiaba cuando Polonia sacaba su papel de jefe, y el hecho de que casi siempre lo hacía le daba un punto a su favor._

_-¡No hay peros!, vamos a hacerlo, y será como que muy impresionante, porque soy yo- le agregó Polonia y arrastró a Lituania a su dormitorio._

_Al principio todo parecía muy inocente. Lituania permaneció muy tranquilo; no era como sí él y Polonia no hubieran ya dormido en la misma cama, incluso se habían bañado juntos. Era cierto que había sido cuando eran mucho más pequeños, pero básicamente era la misma cosa._

_-Así que primero nos quitamos la ropa- anunció Polonia. Lituania obedeció y se recordó a sí mismo que ellos eran los mejores amigos y se habían visto desnudos un montón de veces- Luego te beso, así que ven aquí Liet, ¿De acuerdo?- Así lo hizo y sintió un rubor en sus mejillas: ese iba a ser su primer beso y se sentía como un niño de primaria. Lituania cerró los ojos, por desgracia Polonia también había cerrado los suyos, y en vez de sus labios, sus frentes fueron las que se encontraron._

_-¡Ouch, Polonia!- dijo Lituania sobándose la cabeza. Miró a Polonia y le vio avergonzado y ruborizado; su corazón se alborotó un poco: Polonia podía ser muy lindo a veces._

_-Ah, déjame intentarlo de nuevo. Voy a hacerlo bien esta vez, sí- Lituania no cerró los ojos esta vez, sino hasta que sus labios se hubieran reunido. Se quedaron así durante unos 10 segundos, antes de que Polonia se alejara un poco para decir:- Creo que nuestras bocas deben estar abiertas o algo así._

_-¿A-abiertas?- preguntó Lituania, y vio como Polonia se pasaba la lengua por los dientes mientras él hablaba; las bocas se volvieron a conocer una vez más, pero esta vez abiertas. La lengua de Polonia se aventuró en la boca de Lituania, y este se obligó a admitir que esta parte era muy agradable. Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron con rapidez: ellos estaban juntos, desnudos y besándose. Lituania sentía frotar la erección de Polonia en su entrepierna, y su propia longitud comenzó a endurecerse. A continuación, toda dulzura por parte de Polonia se esfumó, cuando éste se retiró del abrazo, y metió su miembro en seco dentro de Lituania._

_Lituania gritó. Le dolía como ninguna otra cosa que jamás hubiese experimentado. Le ardía, y sentía como si estuviera siendo partido por la mitad. Polonia no parecía darse cuenta: al parecer pensaba que esos eran los "gritos de éxtasis" como los que Francia le había contado que sus amantes emitían. Polonia silbó suavemente, luego sacó parte de su miembro y volvió a empujar; lo hizo unas 15 veces según recordaba Lituania. Él entró y salió varias veces, y después de unos momentos Polonia terminó y salió del otro jadeando._

_-Eso fue increíble- suspiró Polonia y se dio vuelta sobre su espalda. Miró a Lituania, este tenía lagrimas que corrían por su rostro- También lo fue para ti, ¿Verdad?_

_-Sí- Lituania habló con voz ronca. No tuvo el valor de decirle a Polonia sobre lo horrible que había sido para él. Esperó a que éste se quedara dormido, para lo cual no pasó mucho tiempo; luego intentó levantarse de la cama, pero el sólo sentarse era insoportable. Usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar mientras se arrastraba fuera del colchón y se iba cojeando al cuarto del baño._

_Lo primero que hizo fue vomitar, y cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se metió en la bañera. Pronto se dio cuenta de que había estado sangrando, y de que el semen de Polonia salía de su interior junto con la sangre. Se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar cuando se estiró lo suficiente para que saliera todo. Cuando terminó, dejó que se fuera con el agua y sollozó._

_Él y Polonia nunca hablaron de ello. Se supone que incluso alguien tan hueco como Polonia se daría cuenta de todo cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente y encontró una cama con sabanas manchadas de sangre. Por no mencionar que Lituania no pudo mantener contacto visual con él, durante todo el mes siguiente._

_._

-Así que supongo que Polonia no sabía lo que estaba haciendo- Lituania terminó de contar su historia. Fue menos detallada de lo que podría haber sido, pero Rusia había escuchado lo suficiente.

-Esa rubia tonta- murmuró Rusia. Lituania estaba al borde de las lágrimas al contar esa memoria dolorosa. De pronto su agonía emocional fue abrumada por el alivio de que Rusia le volvió a poner los pantalones y la ropa interior- Y puesto que él ya lo hizo contigo de la forma incorrecta, tendré que hacerlo de la manera correcta.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lituania. Se le fueron quitadas las esposas y Rusia lo levantó sobre si hombro como un saco de harina- ¡Espere!, ¿Dónde me lleva?

-A una habitación; esa es la única medida que el estúpido polaco hizo bien- la voz de Rusia era mucho más oscura que de costumbre, y Lituania rebotaba sobre el enorme hombro, quedándose sin aliento a cada paso. Se dio cuenta de que el ruso tenía una idea muy distorsionada sobre lo que es ser amable con alguien; también pensaba en sus opciones: Eran ser violado en seco, o ir con Rusia y tal vez ser capaz de de caminar en la mañana. La segunda era definitivamente más atractiva.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta del dormitorio de Rusia la actitud de la nación siberiana pareció cambiar. Bajó a Lituania de su hombro y lo llevó "al estilo novia" hasta su cama, donde lo depositó suavemente. Luego Rusia se dio la vuelta para cerrar y bloquear la puerta.

-Ahora, el siguiente paso no es sólo desnudarse- dijo Rusia en tono de enseñanza que no convenía a la situación de ninguna manera- Para que esto se sienta realmente bien, hay que desnudarse mutuamente.

-¿Q-quiere que yo lo desnude?- preguntó Lituania y el horror se acumuló en su garganta.

-Todavía no por supuesto; lo harás cuando sea el momento adecuado- Rusia se acercó a la cama y se sentó, mientras el colchón se hundía bajo su peso; sus ojos se habían convertido en los más dulces que Liet había visto- Красивый- murmuró.

-¿Qué es hermoso?- preguntó Lituania en voz alta (eso era lo que había dicho el ruso). Sin duda, Rusia no se estaba refiriendo a él. Lituania estaba seguro de que debía verse muy estúpido así despeinado y tirado en una cama.

-Tú- dijo Rusia simplemente, puso el cabello de Lituania detrás de la oreja y besó su frente con suavidad- Esa expresión es linda también- le "informó". Lituania estaba sonrojado, y parecía confundido. La sensación del guante de cuero era fresca contra su rostro y Lituania se apoyó en él, como por instinto. Por un momento, Lituania se perdió en esa fresca calma. A continuación volvió de golpe a la realidad. Sabía que incluso si las cosas parecen ir bien al principio, suelen hacer daño al final. Y no tenía ninguna razón para pensar que en esta ocasión sería diferente.

-Te ves asustado de nuevo Liet- Rusia frunció el ceño- Quiero que me muestres un rostro feliz en este momento, me podrás mostrar algunos aterrorizados más tarde… esto ayudará- Rusia metió la mano debajo de la camisa del uniforme de Lituania. Esta ya estaba desfajada desde que los pantalones fueron arrebatados. Rusia acarició el estomago de Lituania, el pecho, los lados, moviéndose lentamente hacia arriba. Lituania se quedó sin aliento cuando Rusia apretó uno de sus pezones y se detuvo un momento para mirarlo.

-¡Ah!, veo que ya estás disfrutando ahora. Relájate y podrás disfrutar mucho más- un fuerte rubor se extendió desde el cuello de Lituania hasta la base de la línea del cabello y respiró con dificultad- si se siente bien, dime, ¿Da?, de esa manera sabré como tocarte.

-Me da vergüenza- Lituania apartó la mirada de Rusia. El colchón crujió cuando la nación más grande se acercó a él y apretó los labios con suavidad sobre los de Lituania.

-Eso no debe ser- le dijo después del beso rápido- tú no debes actuar como una virgen cuando has hecho estas cosas antes; si actúas de manera tímida, yo no voy a seguir siendo amable. Y no quieres eso, ¿Verdad?

-No- Lituania sintió vértigo en el estomago. Se le había olvidado por un momento que él no estaba ahí por voluntad propia. Rusia fue quien lo obligó a hacer eso- Voy a tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-Muy bien Lituania- Rusia le dio un beso más, y esta vez sus labios se quedaron así. Lituania entendió la señal y abrió la boca para permitir la entrada de Rusia. La pasión del beso aumentó rápidamente, y Lituania se sintió perturbado por el hecho de que se sentía mucho mejor que el que él y Polonia habían compartido. De alguna manera hacía más calor a pesar de que aún conservaban sus ropas, y Lituania sentía cada vez más incómodos sus pantalones por la presión que comenzaban a hacer sobre su pene. Era una sensación con la que no estaba familiarizado.

Recordó la advertencia de Rusia, de que debía de actuar menos tímido y por ello siguió su impulso. Movió las caderas un poco y comenzó a gemir en la boca de Rusia. La nación siberiana mostró su agradecimiento comenzando a acariciar la entrepierna de Lituania. Éste rompió el beso bruscamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡RUSIA!- exclamó. Se convulsionó por un momento, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Rusia antes de que finalmente se viniera. Su respiración era irregular y poco a poco volvió a tranquilizarse después de su primer clímax. Lo primero que notó fue que la parte delantera de sus pantalones estaba completamente empapada. Lo siguiente que notó fue el rostro e Rusia.

-Wow. ¿Te has venido con tan sólo eso?- Lituania apartó la vista completamente mortificado- si esa fue tu reacción, no puedo imaginar cómo será cuando vallamos más allá- Rusia miró con sorpresa cuando Lituania tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a quitarle el guante con los dientes- No tenía idea de que podías ser así Liet.

-Usted fue el que dijo que no quería que yo actuara como una virgen- Lituania mentalmente se comenzó a reprender por decir algo tan audaz, pero a Rusia no parecía molestarle. Lituania quitó el otro guante y luego comenzó a trabajar con la bufanda de Rusia y después con la gabardina. Apenas se comenzó a sentir consiente de sí mismo cuando había dejado a Rusia tan sólo con su ropa interior. Debió de haberlo demostrado, porque Rusia lo tiró de nuevo en el colchón.

-Esos pantalones mojados deben de ser muy incómodos- le dijo y los bajó junto con la ropa interior de Lituania, tiró de ellos hasta sacarlos de las piernas del otro y los aventó hacia cualquier parte. Sonrió al ver que Lituania ya estaba duro otra vez- eres realmente alguien muy lujurioso Lituania, apuesto a que todos se sorprenderían si lo supieran.

Antes de que Lituania pudiera oponerse a dicha declaración, Rusia había besado la puta de su miembro y lentamente comenzó a lamer el semen que aún permanecía ahí. Lituania jadeó con entusiasmo cuando Rusia metió la punta en su boca- Ah, Rusia… se siente realmente…- pero no terminó la frase porque Rusia se detuvo de repente.

Lituania abrió los ojos, aunque ni siquiera recordaba cuando estos se cerraron. Se sentó de golpe y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si este había sido el plan de Rusia: el dejarlo ahí y así, y luego irse. Pero dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Rusia salir del cuarto del baño con un frasco en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- Lituania miró con recelo en el recipiente un líquido transparente.

-Lubricante… pensé que sería un buen momento para traerlo ya que estamos tan cerca- Rusia abrió el frasco y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche. Lituania observó con curiosidad como Rusia sumergía dos dedos en el interior.

-¿Cerca de qué?- preguntó, sintiéndose arrastrado por el nerviosismo una vez más.

-La mejor parte- dijo Rusia y besó a Lituania de nuevo.

El ruso volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes. Esta vez más despacio, no quería que Lituania se viniera otra vez. No todavía. Esperó a que Lituania volviera a respirar entrecortadamente, antes de usar uno de sus dedos para marcar el borde de la entrada de Lituania. Lo sintió tenso.

-Es importante que te relajes. Así se sentirá muy bien, si no lo haces… bueno, ya sabes lo que sentirás- dijo Rusia cruelmente. Los talones de Lituania se clavaron un poco en la cama por lo que el mayor decidió que sería un buen momento para meter el dedo índice, quien dejó escapar un sollozo de sorpresa, pero por suerte para él, lo peor ya había pasado- bueno, ahora relájate- Lituania hizo todo lo posible para obedecer, y Rusia reanudó a chuparle, lo que ayudó considerablemente. En el momento en el que los dedos segundo y tercero se adentraron en Lituania, este ya no sentía dolor alguno- ¿Cómo se siente?

-Se siente raro, pero… no duele- le respondió.

-¿Qué tal ahora?- preguntó el ruso y metió dos dedos directo a la próstata de Lituania. El chorrito de líquido pre seminal fue respuesta suficiente, pero un gemido potente de Lituania recalcó el punto. Rusia masajeó con suavidad la próstata del otro. No pudo esperar más. Metió la mano libre en el frasco con lubricante y puso bastante sobre su miembro palpitante. Abrió un poco la entrada de Lituania y empujó hacia dentro.

-¡Ah!, me duele- dijo Lituania con los dientes apretados. No le dolió tanto como la primera vez, y estaba seguro de que su carne no se iba a romper, pero aún le dolía la invasión extranjera.

-Sí, va a doler por un momento- le respondió Rusia, sus labios estaban junto a la oreja de Lituania y éste se estremeció al sentir la respiración caliente- cuando ya no te duela me dices y entonces me moveré- Lituania asintió con la cabeza; el dolor inicial ya estaba siendo reemplazado por una sensación palpitante alrededor de la longitud de Rusia.

-Ahora está bien- susurró y fue toda la instrucción que Rusia necesitaba. Sacó lentamente su mimbro hasta que sólo la punta estaba dentro y luego volvió a empujar, marcando un ritmo suave. Se movió de un lado a otro con cada embestida hasta que escuchó lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Nnh!, ¡Sí, ahí!- gimió Lituania. Rusia había encontrado ese punto sensible de nuevo. Lituania pegó más sus caderas a Rusia en busca de más contacto con esa maravillosa sensación. Si Lituania hubiera contado las veces que Rusia lo envistió antes de que llegara a su clímax de nuevo, no lo hubiese recordado.

Luego de que hubiera terminado, esperó a que Rusia terminara para que saliera de él, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Eso habría causado problemas a los dos. Luego el ruso se rodó sobre su costado y tomó a Lituania en un torpe abrazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había estado tan satisfecho.

-Sabía que era una buena idea- murmuró Rusia soñoliento. Incluso cansado como estaba, sus brazos eran fuertes y Lituania no habría podido escapar si hubiera querido. Pero lo realmente sorprendente era que Lituania no quería. En su opinión, Rusia había saciado un deseo que ni siquiera sabía que existía. Se sentía completo de alguna manera y contra su propio juicio, también se sentía seguro. De cualquier manera, Lituania sabía que por la mañana probablemente sería expulsado sin contemplaciones de la cama de Rusia y puesto a trabajar, pero por ahora, esto parecía un final feliz.

* * *

Inner: Da!

Kary: me encantó; Rusia es genial, Da?

Inner: Da, y aunque no es nuestro fic, esperamos sus comentarios (a la autora seguro que le gustaria saber que su fic es muy popular xDD)

Kary: y el link es: **http : / www . / u / 1974016 / **no se olviden de quitar los espacios

Inner: y nos vemos a la otra

Kary: la proxima vez será algo mio (o eso espero)

Inner: ya sea de Alemania/Italia, Rusia/alguien que haga feliz al ruso xD

Kary: o sobre México...

Inner: ultimamente nos hemos vuelto muy nacionalistas y tenemos un par de ideas en mente, pero lamenteblemente tenemos unos fics de Naruto que hacer, así que tendre que dejarlos por el momento.

Kary: pero nos vemos!

Inner: cuidense!


End file.
